


the hazards of gyudon

by isadorator



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Deja Vu, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Off-screen Vomiting, Post-Manga Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji makes a meal for his vaguely familiar dormmate, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hazards of gyudon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago for the now super dead kink meme, the prompt was basically "babyworu throws up for whatever reason, shinji has to take care of him". I chose meat allergy as the reason and post-manga shenanigans as the setting. And I'm pretty much reposting this as an excuse to use my newer pen name on AO3. Enjoy!

"Really..." Ikari sighs, helping Kaworu out of the bathroom and onto the bottom bunk. "If you can't handle meat, why would you eat an entire beef bowl by yourself? Meat is expensive... and to waste it on the toilet..." _Disgusting_ is what Ikari says with his eyes and Kaworu quivers in fear. Fear and leftover nausea.

"I'm sorry!" Kaworu wails, tearing up. "But it's the first time anyone has ever cooked for me! How can I refuse something like that?!"

Ikari pauses in the process of tucking the sheets around Kaworu, a pinched look on his face. Kaworu catches Ikari glancing to the side, to where Ikari's school bag, the one with the wooden cross attached, is slumped on one of the study desks. Unbelievably, the line of his mouth becomes even thinner.

"You... what sort of life have you been living up until now?" he asks. Ikari's eyes are piercing, judging, far more terrifying than any of the scientists or officials who have thrown him the same analyzing look. But the UN has gifted him a name, Nagisa Kaworu, and he wants to stay Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu, who claims a life of his own. One where he is free to walk outside, to create bonds with others.

Kaworu won't jeopardize this. But he won't lie to his new dormmate, either.

"My... guardians have always ordered meals." To his knowledge. "But I've never tasted anything as good as Ikari-kun's cooking before."

Ikari stares blankly at Kaworu before snorting and shaking his head.

"I hope it tasted as good coming back up as it did going down," he mutters while he finishes tucking Kaworu in. Ikari turns away and stretches his arms above his head. It's only then that Kaworu notices and _marvels_ at the redness in Ikari's ears. "I'll get you something to drink, wait here."

Ikari hurries off to the kitchen while Kaworu ducks under the blankets, something twisting in him. He thinks, for one shy moment, that it might be his heart. Kaworu quickly realizes it's his entire digestive system.

* * *

The smells of vomit, bleach, and soap waft through the room, even with the window open. Kaworu's exhaustion has gotten to the point where not even Ikari glaring holes into the back of his head is bothering him.

"You better not throw up on my bed," Ikari whispers harshly.

"I promise I won't." He can't. But as long as no one jostles the top bunk too much, Kaworu will probably be fine until morning.

There's even a garbage bag next to his head, just in case Kaworu can't get down the ladder fast enough. Another kindness from Ikari. Along with a willingness to share his bed. Kaworu tries not to dwell on it.

"If you do, I'll ki-" Ikari suddenly gasps, choking on his own words. Startled, Kaworu turns over to check on him.

"Are you alright?" he asks anxiously, hands twitching spastically over Ikari's shuddering frame. Did Ikari somehow get his illness? But allergies weren't transferable between humans, were they?? What if touching Ikari made him even more sick???

"I'm fine, just... remembering something," Ikari grunts. He uncurls himself, his shaking gone in the wake of his frown. "What are you doing with your hands?"

" _Nothing!!_ " Kaworu squeaks, quickly pulling back the offending limbs. He must have been too loud, because there's an angry knocking on the wall next door.

Embarrassment heats Kaworu's cheeks. Ikari muffles his snickers into his pillow and Kaworu feels a little like curling into a hole somewhere and never coming out.

It take a moment for Ikari to look up from his pillow, bright-eyed and smiling. "You're still ridiculous," he says fondly.

Kaworu doesn't really have a chance to think about the wonder and strangeness in that statement. All of his thought processes experience an emergency shutdown when Ikari threads his fingers through Kaworu's hair. Petting him? Is Ikari really petting him??

It feels... nice. Really nice. Kaworu can't help leaning into Ikari's touch. Ikari's expression is the softest he's ever seen. It makes Kaworu feel warm inside.

Is it okay to want more of this? To stay with Ikari, here, in the school they chose themselves?

"Go to sleep, Kaworu," Ikari orders. Kaworu obeys, huddling closer to Ikari, enjoying the feeling of another person's presence. Ikari doesn't complain about the arm around his waist. Idly, Kaworu wonders if he's allowed to call Ikari by his first name now.

* * *

The next morning, Kaworu finds out he's not. But he feels a lot better and Shinji started it, so he does it anyway.


End file.
